


Gosh, Stop Flirting

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean’s packed up all of his stuff and is ready to give up and say yes to Michael leaving you and Sam behind. Cas decides to show him the future he could have if he has faith in his family instead.





	Gosh, Stop Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an episode from season 5 called Point of no return. Only the beginning though when he’s going to say yes to Michael. Written from Dean's pov.

I place everything carefully into the cardboard box sitting in front of me and pour another drink. Everything’s in order, I’ve gotta fix this the only way I know how. Sam will be fine as soon as this is all over; I’ll get him a sweet deal out of this, but everything will be fine. 

Sure, she’ll be pissed that I left the both of them in that motel room, but she’ll move on as soon as she realizes this is a good thing. This could mean a win for them. I stare into the mirror and then I see him.

“Sending someone a candygram?” Sam says watching me with sad eyes.

“How’d you find me?” I ask shocked.

“You’re gonna kill yourself right?” she says walking into the room behind Sam. God, she looks so hurt. This is why I ran, I didn’t want to see her face when she found out. 

“It’s not too hard to figure out the stops on the farewell tour,” Sam says stuffing his keys into his pocket.

“I’m not gonna kill myself,” I say avoiding their eyes, staring at the floor in front of me. 

“No? So Michael’s not about to make you his muppet?” she says angrily her eyes filling with tears.

“Sweetheart please-” I say trying to stop her tears.

“What the hell, man?” Sam sighs as I take another drink. “This is how it ends? You just… walk out?”

“Yea I guess,” I respond and I hear her scoff loudly.

“How could you do that Dean?” he spits angrily as the tears spill over falling down her face.

“How could I?” I say yelling back at him. “All you’ve ever done is run away.”

“And I was wrong every single time I did!”

“Dean please just not now,” She says trying to dry her eyes as best she can. “We’ve got bobby working on something, please.”

“Oh really? What?” I know she’s bluffing. “You got nothing and you know it.”

“You know I have to stop you,” Sam says staring at the stained carpet.

“Yea well you can try,” I say slamming my empty glass on the dresser. “But just remember, you’re not all hopped up on demon blood this time. And sweetheart I know you’re good, but I also know you won’t hurt me so there goes most of your muscle Sammy.” 

“Yea whatever,” she sighs, “That’s why we brought help.” 

My eyebrows furrow as I realize exactly what she means. I spin around to see Cas standing behind me. Two of his fingers raise to my forehead and everything goes white. When I come to, I’m standing in the middle of a sidewalk in a nice neighborhood. I look around confused, spinning in a circle. Why the hell would Cas send me here? Is this like suburban hell or something?

I turn around facing the nice house in front of me. It looks like something she would have chosen actually. It’s a two story home with a two car garage. It doesn’t look super expensive, but it doesn’t look cheap either. There’s a nice Ford Focus parked in the drive way and-

“Go open the door,” Cas says from behind me interrupting my thoughts and scaring the shit out of me. I spin around fast narrowing my eyes at him.

“What the hell Cas? People don’t usually take too kindly to strangers opening their doors and just walking right in. It’s creepy. Also you know what else is creepy? Sneaking up on people… we talked about this.”

“Yes I remember,” he sighs. “But those people inside won’t think you’re a stranger.”

“Cas where the hell are we?”

“Your future if you don’t say yes to Michael. In this future you get your happy ending. There is no hell and there is no utopia. Just this nice house in this nice neighborhood.”

“Cas,” I run my fingers through my hair. “This isn’t some made up world like that time Zachariah put me in a monkey suit and had me sit behind a desk for a week. Made me eat salads and shit. Disgusting.” 

“No it is not like that. Just turn the door knob and you’ll see,” he says before disappearing. I roll my eyes at the empty air he left behind. Might as well see what’s behind door number one because he’s not going to pull me out of this bullshit unless I do what he says.

I walk up the sidewalk to the door then trudge annoyed up the porch steps. My hand hovers over the doorknob. I take a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open. Walking in I see a small sitting room to my right, a long hallway in front of the door, and a staircase right beside it.

“Hello,” I say stupidly. Cas did say there were people inside who knew me. Suddenly I hear tiny feet running across the floor.

“Daddy! You’re home,” says a little boy, probably no more than 4 years old, as he runs towards me. He wraps his arms around my left leg and my mouth hangs open in shock. “Daddy up,” he says holding his small arms out for me to pick him up.

“Hey buddy,” I say trying to act as normally as possible. I scope him up and really look at him. Yea, definitely my kid; he’s got my eyes and my nose, but everything else is all her. He’s a perfect mix of the both of us and my eyes begin to water. When Zachariah sent me to the future where Sam said yes, this little boy was never there. At least I now know we’re safe from that future and this is what I get to look forward to. “Buddy where’s mom?”

“She’s in the kitchen cooking,” he says kicking his feet for me to let him down. I let him back onto the floor and he takes off in what I assume is the direction of the kitchen. I follow him down the hallway, my heart hammering in my chest. “Mommy! Look daddy’s home early.”

“What sweetie?” she asks turning around to look at me. She looks older, maybe only a couple years, but still just as beautiful as ever. She wipes her hand on her apron and her expression is hard before she puts on a fake smile. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and I notice the wedding ring on her finger.

“Hey sweetheart,” I say trying to ease the tension.

“Hey honey you didn’t call me to tell me you were on your way home. What happened?” she asks sweetly reaching out to hold my hand between both of hers making sure the ring on her right finger touched my skin. “Hey Mason?” she says not taking her eyes off of me. “You wanna go watch cartoons while I talk to daddy?”

“Yay cartoons,” the little boy, Mason, says before running back down the hall to the living room. She waits until she hears the TV turn on in the next room before she walks over to the cabinets.

“Baby you want a drink?” she says pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. “I know this case was hard for you. Sit down, I’m making pasta.” 

“Thanks,” I say as she sets the glass down in front of me. I drink the whole thing in one go and open my mouth wide so she can see. “Not a demon either sweetheart it’s really me.”

“Seriously?” she asks confused. “It’s not you because when you left yesterday you were not this young. Looks like someone de-aged you quite a bit. Was it a witch because the case for sure sounded like a wendigo?”

“No it wasn’t a witch,” I say smiling at her. “It was Cas.”

“Cas? Really?” she says even more confused than ever. “Cas made you younger? Why?”

“No he didn’t make me younger. I from 2010.”

“No way so DeLorean Cas strikes again?” she asks smiling.

“Yea guess he did,” I chuckle. Gosh, this is why I love her. Tell her I’m from the past and she just goes with it, smiling that perfect smile that makes my heart hammer in my chest.  “You’re so beautiful.” I can’t help it she is and her cheeks heat up under my gaze.

“Gosh, stop flirting with me, nerd,” she responds laughing. The sound makes my heart soar, always has always will. “So when’s he going to take you back?” 

“Damn trying to get rid of me already I see,” I say smirking.

“Well my husband texted a while ago… said he was close and should be here in two hours and he’s kind of a hard ass. He catches me in the house with a moderately attractive man who’s flirting relentlessly mind you and…” she tsks shaking her head. “No telling what he’ll do.”

“Hard ass huh?”

“Yea he’s the worst,” she laughs.

“Only moderately attractive?” I ask chuckling and she shrugs. “So uh, we’ve got a kid,” I say staring down the hall to where my future kid disappeared.

“Yep we’ve got a kid,” she says smiling softly at me.

“How old is he?”

“He’s 4. He was born December 17th 2010,” she says watching my eyes light up. “Yep, so since you seem surprised by the news of a kid I’m guessing you’re from before you both found out or he hasn’t even been conceived yet. So getting you back home is now my top priority.”

“Fucking Cas,” I say rolling my eyes. “Has the worst timing sometimes.”

“Sweetheart, I’m home.” I hear my voice call out from the front door. “You know this door was unlocked? Extremely unsafe.”

“Shit Mason’s gonna be confused as hell. Stay here,” she tells me firmly. I can hear him in there with his family and I’m jealous. I know this is all mine if I choose the right path, but what if I don’t. What if I fuck up along the way and never get here? “Ok promise you won’t freak out?”

“Really?” Future Dean says looking me up and down. “He passed all the tests?”

“Yep,” she says biting her lower lip.

“This is fucking weird,” say future me.

“I know right?” I say looking at him.

“Fucking Cas,” he says running his fingers through his hair.

“That’s what I said,” I say. “Freaky.”

“How do we send him back?” he asks.

“Can’t we like call your Cas or something maybe he’ll listen better.”

“Nope no can do,” he answers immediately avoiding eye contact.

“Why not?” I ask curiously.

“He’s not exactly taking my calls these days. Why did your Cas send you here anyway.”

“I guess I’m supposed to learn an important lesson or something?” I say looking down at the floor.

“What happened?” she asks, though I can tell she already knows the answer. 

“Was gonna say yes to Michael,” I say and I’m met with silence.

“Well if you do something stupid like that we’ll never get here asshole,” she says glaring at me. She’s pissed. She knows what saying yes would mean. She knows that if I give up control to Michael, it’s a death sentence.I know that too, but the world doesn’t need me. “That little boy in there needs you Dean,” she says like she read my mind. “I need you too. So don’t give up on me.”

“I know it’s just,” I sigh. “Things are bad right now and I just need a win and I thought this would get us somewhere.”

“Well you thought wrong. Don’t you dare walk out on us now. Do you understand me?” she asks sternly, she’s got that mom voice down perfectly. 

“Yea baby. I understand,” I say winking at her.

“Told you to stop flirting,” she says wrapping her arms around future me. “My husbands right fucking here.”

“Rude,” he jokes. “I’m right here.”

I go to respond, but I don’t get the chance to. I don’t even get a second to say anything before Cas pops in front of me pressing two fingers to my forehead and saying “Time to go”. Suddenly, everything burns white again and I’m standing in the middle of Bobby sitting room. Looking around, I see her sitting waiting anxiously on the old couch against the wall.

“You’re back,” she says voice shaky.

“Yea I’m back,” I croak watching her sad eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Dean just tell me you’re not going to say yes to Michael,” she says standing up and walking towards me.

“I’m not going to say yes,” I say and she lets out a relieved sigh. “We’re going to figure this whole apocalypse shit out. I know we can. I’m not leaving you.”

“Good,” she says pressing her lips to mine and for the first time in a long time I feel pretty good about the future. As long as I’ve got her by my side, I’ll be alright.


End file.
